


You Can Dance If You Want To

by MiniNephthys



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikitaka practices a tradition of his people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Dance If You Want To

Mikitaka has always had a flair for the grand, the overwhelmingly amazing. It is a habit that occasionally gets him in trouble, such as with the dice incident, but most of the time it comes out in harmless ways.

Today he is practicing what humans would call 'dance'. The word is not a perfect fit, does not cover all of what his people can do, but there is no better human word for it. Dance is very important to him, and he would hate to fall out of practice merely because he is stranded on another planet.

He practices his dancing and watches himself in a mirror, but a mirror is not a proper audience, and he grows frustrated. He needs to have feedback from someone other than himself if he is to truly judge his level of skill.

Naturally, he goes to Josuke and Okuyasu.

They do not appear to be busy when he finds them eating lunch while sitting near the roadside. Josuke even waves to him as he approaches.

"Good afternoon." Mikitaka comes to a stop in front of them. "I have a favor to ask of you both. It will not require you to get up or even to stop eating, and is very simple."

"Sounds easy," says Okuyasu, between sandwich bites. "What's the favor?"

"I need someone to watch me dance and tell me how well I did," says Mikitaka. "It's very easy."

"Sure, we can do that. Don't you need music for dancing, though?" asks Josuke.

"Music won't be necessary." Mikitaka takes a step back to give himself more space, and begins.

Dancing is very simple to learn and incredibly difficult to master. The basic principle of transforming oneself into beautiful shapes, colors, and lights, one after the other, is something anyone can do, and learning to do it quickly is not hard. It is learning to do it well that is the tricky part.

Some hold that the best dances tell stories, that a master dancer can evoke an entire tale without a sound made the entire time. Others claim that true dance is in the beauty of the forms taken and how well they flow together, and that a story is an unnecessary distraction.

Mikitaka sides with the latter camp. He doesn't claim to be an expert of any kind, but his favorite routine of blues interspersed with flowing water has been known to drop a few jaws. In Okuyasu's case, it drops his sandwich as he stares.

Eventually, his routine comes to an end, and Mikitaka returns to his usual form. "How was it?" he asks, as Josuke starts to clap and Okuyasu looks around for his food. "Does the fish section last too long? I've been told that's the weakest area, but I can't take it out, it's one of my favorite parts."

"It was _great_ ," Josuke says. "The whole thing, I've never seen anything like it! You could be famous here on Earth if you showed that off, no problem."

"Really?" Mikitaka frowns. "I prefer only to dance for my close friends. It would be embarrassing to show that to everyone, at least until I'm more skilled."

"Don't have to, man," says Okuyasu. "No big deal."

Josuke nods. "Yeah, whatever you're happy with."

Mikitaka has such wonderfully understanding friends.


End file.
